Adoptable Stories from Spottedeyes
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Ideas I really love but cannot write for some reason... so I'm letting random people of the internet give them a shot!
1. Chapter 1

Adoptable Stories:

1

Title: Twisted (you can change it)

Summary: Crookedstar: one of RiverClan's greatest leaders, he defied the odds, right? Well what if Crookedstar hadn't broken his jaw? What if Oakheart had fallen and broken his jaw? What if it was Stormheart who fathered Bluestar's kits and Twistedjaw who became leader of RiverClan? (Please do change it, this is not a very good summary on my part!)

Plot: Oakkit breaks his jaw and is renamed Twistedkit, rejected by his mother, held back from his apprentice ceremony, never meets Bluefur, and became leader of RiverClan. Stormkit keeps his name as he never gets rejected by his mother, held back from his apprentice ceremony, etc.

Characters: Cats from 'Crookedstar's Promise'

AN: I just thought of this while I was writing 'Insanity' and I want to write it, but there's no way that I can. I have way too many stories right now.

Want to adopt? Just PM/Review the story asking for it and I'll most likely give it to you. You will have a week to post the first chapter, if not it's back on the market :). Oh! And please give me credit somewhere, okay? Okay.

2

Title: Lionhearts (you can change it) ADOPTED BY WINXCLUBFAN1

Summary: "You can try to control us all you want, but we fight the battles that you, the clans, cannot. You are foolish to oppress us." (You can change it)

Plot: Three kits are born to a clan (preferably WindClan because no fics are in WindClan anymore). One kit, Scorchkit, has the ability to light himself on fire and start fires. Another kit, Rainkit, who has the ability to melt away into water and create water out of nothing. And the last kit, Stormkit, has the ability to create storms and can make lightning appear out of nowhere. They fight hard to keep their secret from the clans, but when a new threat arises they might have to face their fears and reveal their power to save their clan from falling apart.

Characters: Rainkit, Scorchkit, Stormkit, and OCs

AN: I thought of this one while I was watching the X-men movies! I was going to write it, but I'm lazy…

Want to adopt? Just PM/Review the story asking for it and I'll most likely give it to you. You will have a week to post the first chapter, if not it's back on the market :). Oh! And please give me credit somewhere, okay? Okay.

**That's all I'm putting for now. I want to see if these ideas are any good before I do more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Next batch: (warning: two out of three of these stories on this update are romances)

3

Title: Healed scars (Change if you want)

Summary: "From the moment I was born, I knew I was meant to be a medicine cat. What I didn't know, was that I'd be changing the warrior code." (Change if you want)

Plot: An OC chooses the path of a medicine cat, and for the first few moons it goes fine. It all changes when he/she gets close to another clan's medicine cat and realizes that he/she loves that other medicine cat.

Characters: OCs

AN: I just sorta thought of this out of the blue, I'm sure it's been done before, but who cares? I say go for it!

Want to adopt? Just PM/Review the story asking for it and I'll most likely give it to you. You will have a week to post the first chapter, if not it's back on the market :). Oh! And please give me credit somewhere, okay? Okay.

4

Title: Dark thoughts (Change if you want)

Summary: "This clan is soft, kittypet soft. I will- no, I MUST change it. I am Nightkit and I will save this clan." (Change if you want)

Plot: This one's pretty open, I just thought about maybe a cat that doesn't think he/she's being evil and dark until he/she becomes leader and changes the clan for the worse. I'm not sure, the paint's not dry yet, you don't like the idea but you like the summary/title, come up with a new plot. Just promise me you won't make this cat 'Tigerstar junior' or anything. Make Nightkit his/her own cat please an NO MARYSUES! Please.

Characters: Nightkit and OCs

AN: I basically said it in the plot…

Want to adopt? Just PM/Review the story asking for it and I'll most likely give it to you. You will have a week to post the first chapter, if not it's back on the market :). Oh! And please give me credit somewhere, okay? Okay.

5

Title: I'd follow you to the stars (Change it you want) ADOPTED BY FORESTCLAW

Summary: "The way I feel about her is completely normal, she is after all a she-cat, a pretty one too. The cat I love however, that's not normal." (Change if you want)

Plot: One clan leader falls for another clan leader. Like the other one, it's pretty moldable.

Characters: OCs

AN: I thought of this one after rereading one of my old fics that never made it up to FF

Want to adopt? Just PM/Review the story asking for it and I'll most likely give it to you. You will have a week to post the first chapter, if not it's back on the market J. Oh! And please give me credit somewhere, okay? Okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another round**

6

Title: Broken Souls (Change if you want)

Summary: "The way they look at me, the way they talk about me, it makes me wonder if they're right; I'm just like him." (Change if you want)

Plot: Takes place just after Brokenstar's betrayal/death you can pick, I don't care. Basically it's just a 'what if' about if Brokenstar had kits.

Characters: Characters from A Dangerous Path and the OC kit(s)

AN: I thought of this on a really long car drive, and I'm too lazy to write it myself.

Want to adopt? Just PM/Review the story asking for it and I'll most likely give it to you. You will have a week to post the first chapter, if not it's back on the market :). Oh! And please give me credit somewhere, okay? Okay.

7

Title: Stop and smell the roses (Change if you want)

Summary: "It's been pretty chaotic around here for quite some time, it's hard not to be, with all the deaths, but sometimes we all just have to stop and smell the roses."

Plot: A clan's medicine cat died, leaving only a medicine cat apprentice (whom you can make up). The clan starts to panic over that, then a horrible disease strikes the clans, killing cat by cat in a slow, painful process. The medicine apprentice gets extremely stressed out as he/she struggles to save his/her clan, until he/she starts to relax and enjoy life while they have it, knowing that the disease will probably kill them sooner or later, and during that period of time, he/she comes up with the cure or something along those lines.

Characters: OCs

AN: I just thought of this off the top of my head, and I actually do really want to write this, but I already have a lot of stories to take care of…

Want to adopt? Just PM/Review the story asking for it and I'll most likely give it to you. You will have a week to post the first chapter, if not it's back on the market :). Oh! And please give me credit somewhere, okay? Okay.

8

Title: Reaper (Change if you want)

Summary: Every time it happens, it becomes more painful. (Change if you want)

Plot: A cat is reborn every time he/she dies, and remembers each life in great detail and begins not to take each life seriously. Finally, StarClan tells him/her that the next time they die, he/she will join either StarClan or the Dark Forest, as half of his/her past lives are good, and the other half are evil. This last one will even out the score.

Characters: OCs

AN: I've had this one for a while, but I think it's time to let it go find a better home…

Want to adopt? Just PM/Review the story asking for it and I'll most likely give it to you. You will have a week to post the first chapter, if not it's back on the market :). Oh! And please give me credit somewhere, okay? Okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**These ones shall be one-shots! (or stories if you want them to be)**

9

Title: Hidden Gems (Can change)

Summary: "I don't know how I ever doubted him/her." (Can change)

Plot: A cat is born with two siblings, one is a larger kit like him/herself, and the other is the runt who the cat and his/her brother/sister pick on constantly throughout their apprenticeship. Only after the runt becomes a warrior and gains the attention of the leader is when the cat and his/her sibling see that their sibling was worth more than he/she gave him/her credit for, and the runt eventually becomes clan leader.

Characters: OCs

AN: I just thought of this randomly…

Want to adopt? Just PM/Review the story asking for it and I'll most likely give it to you. You will have a week to post the first chapter (or only chapter), if not it's back on the market. Oh! And please give me credit somewhere, okay? Okay.

10

Title: TigerClan, LionClan, and LeopardClan (Can change)

Genre (don't usually put this up, but I'm going to just because): Parody/humor (I guess you can change it…)

Summary: Holy StarClan… just… wow (please do change)

Plot: A clan cat somehow ends up at a zoo and sees lions, leopards, and tigers

Characters: OCs

AN: I've had this idea since I first heard of LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan, but I've never gotten around the writing it…

Want to adopt? Just PM/Review the story asking for it and I'll most likely give it to you. You will have a week to post the first chapter (or only chapter), if not it's back on the market. Oh! And please give me credit somewhere, okay? Okay.

11

Title: Kittypet

Summary: I'm just a kittypet… I'd never be able to do what they do.

Plot: A kittypet stumbles upon a clan battle/border skirmish and admires them (something along those lines)

Characters: OCs

AN: Also just thought this up out of nothing

Want to adopt? Just PM/Review the story asking for it and I'll most likely give it to you. You will have a week to post the first chapter (or only chapter), if not it's back on the market. Oh! And please give me credit somewhere, okay? Okay


	5. Chapter 5

**And some more…**

12

Title: Blood Only Runs So Thick (can change if you want)

Summary: Firestar, the legendary leader of ThunderClan and former kittypet. What would happen if Firestar stayed as Fireheart? What if he didn't come to ThunderClan alone, what if one of his siblings came along too and became Bluestar's successor? (Please change)

Characters: Cats from Into The Wild, and Firestar's other sister, Ember

Plot: Rusty and his sister Ember wander out of their twoleg nest and discover Graypaw, then you know get invited into the clan and yadadada just the regular stuff in the book, only Ember sort of steals Rusty's spotlight and yeah… you take it from here!

AN: I was seriously considering writing this one myself, but… I obviously didn't. Anyway, for this one I'll probably do a background check on your account before adopting it out since I for some reason love the idea so much.

Want to adopt? Just PM/Review the story asking for it and I'll most likely give it to you. You will have a week to post the first chapter, if not it's back on the market. Oh! And please give me credit somewhere, okay? Okay

13

Title: Flaming Leaves (Change if you want)

Summary: She was never meant to die… not like that, she had a purpose to fulfill, and she wasn't going to miss it so she could die at Clawface's claws. (Can change if you want)

Plot: Firepaw and Spottedleaf fall for each other soon after Firepaw joins ThunderClan, or just before Clawface strikes, whichever you want, and knowing that the clan wouldn't approve of them, the both of them run away together.

AN: Number 13 and 14 are sort of like brother and sister, so it'd be nice for them to go to the same author. Also, since this is probably going to be a double adoption thing, I'll do a background check on your profile before giving you the stories.

Want to adopt? Just PM/Review the story asking for it and I'll most likely give it to you. You will have a week to post the first chapter, if not it's back on the market. Oh! And please give me credit somewhere, okay? Okay

14

Title: Silver shadows (change if you want)

Summary: After Firepaw leaves with Spottedleaf, Graypaw is left alone. He completes his training without his friend, steadily catching onto Tigerclaw's ambition. However, when he meets Silverstream, he soon begins to forget about Firepaw and Tigerclaw… and ThunderClan for that matter. (Change if you want)

Plot: Graystripe falls for Silverstream and without Fireheart to keep his head out of the clouds, Graystripe begins to wonder if he should join RiverClan to be with her, however this also involves Tigerclaw getting what he wants… you decide the rest.

AN: Read 13's.

Want to adopt? Just PM/Review the story asking for it and I'll most likely give it to you. You will have a week to post the first chapter, if not it's back on the market. Oh! And please give me credit somewhere, okay? Okay


End file.
